Forgiveness
by doc boy
Summary: Forgiveness is an Important thing. You never know when you'll want or need it most. And no one wants to be in a situation where he can't receive it when it's most needed. One could not live with himself after that... Please review... Thank you...


Forgiveness

I do not own Ben 10

It was a typical day in the Rustbuket. Well maybe not completely typical…

Gwen was cooking some vegetable soup and Ben was bouncing a soccer ball on his knees next to the table while Max was meeting with a friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ben, play with your ball outside! You're gonna knock my soup off the burner!"

"So what, you can fix it with your magic in no time, besides I hate vegetable soup"

"No I can't I told you. besides at least it's edible…"

"Still… whoa!" Ben lost control of the ball and it flew right into the soup pot knocking it down

"No!" yelled Gwen as potatoes, carrots and tomatoes rolled on the now soaked floor

"Darn it Ben! I was almost finished! Oh... now I'm gonna have to start all over again…" Gwen kneeled on the floor and rested her face in her palm.

"Gwen… I'm sorry… it was an accident… I'll help you clean it up…"

These words made Gwen freeze in anger and she slowly got up as she put her hand down

"Grr… GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she yelled at him tears streaming down her cheeks and Ben ran out of the RV.

He realized he'd really done it this time. Even though he liked teasing and annoying Gwen he never wanted to make her cry. He never did and he never would. He felt really upset and guilty about what he did and decided to make it to her. He walked towards a nearby convenience store two blocks away and bought a bag of potatoes, tomatoes and carrots to help Gwen make a new soup and he planned on helping her cook it. Due to his guilt and deep thinking about these plans Ben didn't notice where he was going and before he realized what happened he heard a loud honking and was hit by a truck. The next thing Ben knew he felt numb and light as his soul started to drift into heaven. He looked down and saw the truck driver run out of the truck and check on ben. Once he saw Ben doesn't have a pulse he called nine one, one and began to preform CPR on him. Ben was touched and felt very appreciative about this but had a feeling he won't he needing it where he's going. He then saw Gwen run out of the RV towards Ben's body and started to scream at the driver and cry over ben's body. She cried even harder when she saw the groceries next to him and she realized what he tried to do. Before long he heard siren wails and paramedics arrived at the scene. Ben then saw was Gwen calling Grandpa Max and the paramedics wheeling him into the ICU and Gwen trying to get in with them but the medics wouldn't let her. The last thing he saw was Gwen arguing to let her ride with them. Ben was touched she cared about him so much and then his vision was obscured by the clouds and everything turned pitch black and he lost the sense of time. At a certain point he felt a hot sting in his chest and he saw a white light and doctors in masks leaning over him.

"Am I dead?" he muttered

"Far from it" said one of the doctors

"But I see a white light and people in cloaks. They must be angles.

The doctors chuckled and looked at each other

"You'll be fine my dear boy… just fine…" said the doctor as he patted Ben's shoulder

"Yeah… fine…" whispered Ben as he felt himself sinking into darkness as he passed out…

"Ben?"

"Ben?" a shaky voice said. It was a girl's voice and it sounded very familiar. Suddenly the girl was sobbing and ben slowly opened his to find blurry red head leaning over him with a tissue in her hand. Slowly she came into focus and he recognized his crying cousin.

"_Gwen…"_ he moaned and the next thing he knew Gwen threw herself onto his chest and cried harder on his shoulders.

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" _she sobbed

"It's okay Gwen it's okay…" he stroked the back of her hair.

"_I don't if I could ever live myself if I would have lost you like that before apologizing over a stupid argument…"_

"_I'm sorry about your soup. I went to buy groceries but I was too preoccupied and didn't look where I was going and got hit by the truck"_

"_I saw. That was the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. But you didn't have to"_

"_I felt like I did. I felt like I had to make it up to you…"  
"Oh Ben…" _Sobbed Gwen and kissed Ben on the cheek and tightened the embrace around him as he did the same with her

"_I love you Ben… I love you so much…" _said Gwen

"_I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" _said Ben as they separated from the embrace and looked into each other's eyes as their lips inched closer together until they met, thus releasing all the hidden love and compassion they shared for each other that has built up for ten years. Once the make out was over, Gwen rested her head on Ben's chest, and Ben finally saw Grandpa Max and his own and Gwen's parents standing in front of them smiling widely.

"I can explain" they both said at the same time

"There's no need" the group

"We knew you loved each other romantically and we couldn't be happier about it. We were waiting ten years for this moment and it finally arrived. And we couldn't be happier. Especially now that Ben is awake this is the happiest day of our lives"

"So we have your permission?" asked Gwen

"Absolutely" said parents

"Just don't get carried away if you know what we mean"

"Of course…" chuckled the new couple as hugs and kisses were given in turn to each other, including Ben…

Two months later…

Ben has made a full recovery and he, Gwen and Grandpa Max were back on the road trip only this time they were an in love couple. They would grow up to make a wonderful couple and raise a wonderful family and have the happiest lives they could ever wish for…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and dramatic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
